Red Chain: Bittersweet Sacher Torte
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Setiap tahunnya, 15 Mei selalu menjadi hari yang istimewa baginya dan selalu menjadi hari yang paling dinantinya. Tetapi saat ini, keistimewaan itu takkan lagi bisa ia rasakan. Dan tidak jua untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Dedicated for Sawamura's (late) Birthday. /Red Chain series./


**Red Chain Series**

**Bittersweet Sacher Torte**

**A MiyuSawa Fanfiction**

**Daiya no Ace by Terajima Yuuji**

**Red Chain Series by VreyaScarletta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap tahunnya, 15 Mei selalu menjadi hari yang istimewa bagi Sawamura Eijun. Pada hari itu, para pelayan di rumahnya akan menyelamati dan juga memberinya banyak hadiah. Sang ayah akan mengabulkan apapun permintaannya khusus pada hari itu saja. Dan sang ibu akan membuatkannya _Sacher Torte_, kue berbahan dasar _sponge cake_ cokelat lembut yang tiap lapisannya terdapat selai aprikot dan dilapisi oleh _dark chocolate_. Kue dengan rasa manis yang khas dan sangat disukai Sawamura. Lalu setelah itu seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Sawamura akan berpesta untuk merayakan hari itu bersamanya. Benar-benar menyenangkan sehingga pemuda _omega_ itu selalu menantikan datangnya 15 Mei.

Tetapi sepertinya di tahun ini, ia takkan bisa merasakan keistimewaan tanggal 15 Mei lagi. Dan tidak pula di tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Sebab orang-orang yang menjadikan hari itu terasa istimewa sudah tak lagi di sisinya. Tak ada lagi yang menyelamati dan memberinya berbagai macam hadiah. Tak ada lagi sang ayah yang akan mengabulkan segala permintaannya tak peduli seberapa egois permintaan itu. Dan tak ada lagi sang ibu yang akan datang menghampirinya dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir di wajahnya sembari membawakan _Sacher Torte_ kesukaannya.

Mereka sudah tidak ada. Dan ia sendirian.

Meskipun begitu, Sawamura tak ingin tradisi yang selalu dilakukan setiap tahun itu menghilang begitu saja. Setidaknya ia ingin mempertahankan satu hal. Maka dari itu, di sinilah ia bersama Kominato Haruichi, pelayan pribadinya yang menemani pemuda _brunnette_ itu membuat _Sacher Torte_ di dapur.

"Eijun-_kun_, apa kau yakin _Sacher Torte_ seperti ini?" Tanya Haruichi ketika _Sacher Torte _buatan mereka selesai dibuat. kue yang mereka buat berukuran kecil dan terlihat seperti _Sacher Torte_ pada umumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa pemuda bersurai merah muda itu ragu akan rasanya.

Sawamura tersenyum lebar pada Haruichi, "tenang saja Harucchi! Aku sering melihat _kaa-chan_ membuatnya jadi pasti benar!" Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

_'Tapi kau belum pernah membuatnya langsung kan?'_ Batin Haruichi.

"Tapi dapur ini hebat ya! Semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue benar-benar lengkap. Aku bahkan tidak kesulitan menemukan selai aprikot di sini. Seperti supermarket saja," komentar Sawamura, takjub.

Haruichi tersenyum mendengar komentar Sawamura, "kau tahu? Miyuki-_sama_ sangat suka memasak, termasuk membuat kue. Yeah meskipun dia tak pernah memakan kue buatannya sendiri, tapi kue buatannya sangat lezat. Terkadang di waktu senggangnya ia akan sibuk di dapur. Karena itulah segala macam bahan makanan termasuk bahan untuk membuat kue sangat lengkap di sini," jawab Haruichi yang membuat Sawamura tercengang.

"Dia... memasak? Tak terbayangkan bajingan semacam dia sibuk di dapur dengan apron merah mudanya," komentar Sawamura. Haruichi terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia tak memakan kue buatannya sendiri? Sayang sekali kan?" Tanya Sawamura. Haruichi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sawamura.

"Aa, soal itu, ada banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga sekarang ini Miyuki-_sama_ tak pernah memakan kue buatannya lagi," jawab Haruichi sembari tersenyum janggal.

"Hmm... begitukah? Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar ya, Harucchi,"

"Ah, tunggu Eijun-_kun_!" Tahan Haruichi. Sawamura yang tadinya sudah bersiap pergi sambil membawa _Sacher Torte_nya menoleh kearah pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa dengan kue itu?" Tanya Haruichi.

"Huh? Sudah jelas akan kumakan kan," jawabnya polos hingga membuat Haruichi menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia salah bicara.

"Bukan itu, maksudku tidak biasanya Eijun-_kun_ tiba-tiba ingin membuat kue. Dan sejujurnya Eijun-_kun_ terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sawamura terpegun dengan pertanyaan pemuda yang telah menjadi pelayan pribadinya sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum sendu.

"Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan tradisi keluarga Sawamura yang selalu ada di setiap tahunnya," jawabnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Haruichi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, rencana Sawamura hari ini adalah merayakan tanggal 15 Mei ini sendirian di kamarnya. Meski tak ada lagi orang-orang yang menyelamati dan memberinya hadiah, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa memakan _Sacher Torte_ buatannya itu. Memang kedengarannya miris dan menyedihkan, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya.

Yeah, pada awalnya memang begitu.

Rencananya itu pasti akan berjalan dengan sempurna jika saja ia tak mendapati sosok pria itu berdiri di tengah kamar sembari melepas jas kerjanya.

Yeah, dia. Pria yang paling Sawamura benci di dunia ini. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dua bulan lalu. Pria yang membuat orang-orang kesayangannya pergi dari sisinya. Pria yang saat ini telah menjadi suami sekaligus _Alfa_-nya.

Miyuki Kazuya.

Sawamura cukup terkejut ketika mendapati pria itu ada di kamarnya. Karena seharusnya pria itu tengah berada di kantornya saat ini dan baru akan pulang larut malam nanti.

Lantas, kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Hmm? Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Miyuki ketika melihat Sawamura masuk ke kamar.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sawamura.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, **sayang**," ujar Miyuki dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sawamura. Berani bertaruh, Miyuki saat ini pasti tengah memasang senyum brengseknya itu.

"Menjijikan," umpat Sawamura kala mendengar Miyuki memanggilnya '**sayang**'. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengabaikan eksistensi Miyuki.

"Yang kau bawa itu, bukankah _Sacher Torte_? Kau mau apa dengan kue itu?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu," ujar Sawamura sembari menaruh _Sacher Torte_nya di atas bufet sebelah ranjangnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Miyuki mendekap Sawamura dari belakang. Ia lingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sawamura sementara kepalanya bertopang pada bahu pemuda yang kini telah berusia 16 tahun itu. Kemudian ia berbisik tepat di telinga Sawamura dengan suara rendah.

"Hmm... begitu rupanya, ini hari ulang tahunmu ya?"

Sawamura terkesiap.

"Bagaimana kau-" Sawamura tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena tangan kiri pria itu membekap mulutnya.

"Mudah saja mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan istri tercintaku ini," lanjut Miyuki. Seringaian mulai terukir di wajah tampan pria berkacamata itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak selalu melihat kalender dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dan hari ini mendadak kau membuat kue. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya, sayangku."

"Haha... bukankah kau ini menyedihkan? Keluargamu sudah tak ada lagi. Tak ada yang akan memberimu ucapan selamat maupun hadiah lagi. Karena itu kau membuat kue dan merayakannya sendirian demi menutupi kesedihan dan juga rasa kehilanganmu. Aah... malang sekali nasibmu,"

Bisikan-bisikan bernada sarkasme yang keluar dari mulut Miyuki berhasil menohok hati Sawamura. dengan gerakan cepat ia menyikut Miyuki dan mendorongnya agar bisa lepas dari dekapan iblis itu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menghancurkanku sekali saja!!!" Pekiknya. Suaranya terdengar goyah karena menahan tangis.

Miyuki tersenyum bengis. Didekatinya Sawamura kemudian ia sentuh dagu pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati padamu hanya karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Jangan harap," tandas Miyuki sembari menatap nyalang Sawamura.

"Yeah tapi, bukankah menyedihkan merayakan ulang tahun sendirian?" Miyuki tersenyum licik, "apalagi tak ada yang memberimu hadiah," lanjutnya. Tangan kanannya kembali melingkari pinggang Sawamura.

Sawamura membeku. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Ia yakin bajingan di hadapannya ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Karena itu..."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sawamura terhempas ke ranjang dengan Miyuki yang sudah berada di atasnya dan mengunci dirinya.

"Akan kutemani kau di hari ulang tahunmu ini,"

"M-mau apa kau?!"

Miyuki menyeringai keji sembari melonggarkan dasi dan melepas beberapa kancing bajunya, "hmm? Bukankah sudah jelas? Memberimu hadiah, **sayangku**,"

"Akan kupastikan kau takkan pernah bisa melupakan hadiahmu ini."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU WAMURA!!!_ /plak /telat lu (；一_一)

Ok, ku tahu fic ini telat sangat, tapi meskipun begitu fic ini bakal tetap ku post sebagai hadiah untuk Wamura /hadiah kok nyesek begini wkwk. Btw kalo hari ini justru ultahnya Mochi ya wkwk. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ Mochi-_senpai!_ Tetaplah jadi _babysitter_ buat Wamura sekaligus pelindung dia dari iblis bernama Miyuki Kazuya ヾ（'o'）

Dan, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin cerita dengan latar belakang Red Chain lagi.

Sebenernya Red Chain ini emang dari awal dah kurencanain dibikin seriesnya. Kenapa ga dijadikan multichapter dan malah dibikin oneshot kek gini? Karena kupikir kalau multichapter harus ada plot dan konflik utama dari cerita ini. Sementara Red Chain sendiri sebenernya di buat cuma untuk menunjukkan kebengisan Miyook yang menyiksa Wamura secara mental dengan berbagai cara /plak. Makanya kubikin Red Chain series seperti ini.

Well, Red Chain series ini bakal terdiri dari 8 seri (dan bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu). Kebetulan salah satu serinya bakal dalam bentuk multichapter sih, tapi mungkin kisaran 3-4 chapter doang.

Dan sebenernya sebelum cerita ini harusnya ada 2 cerita yang harusnya di post sebelum Bittersweet Sacher Torte ini. Tapi dikarenakan salah satunya sedikit menjurus (?) Dan kebetulan banget saat ini sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan, jadi biar berkah Vreya post setelah Ramadhan berlalu saja ヾ（'o'）

Anyway, terima kasih telah menyempatkan baca dan mereview cerita ini. Terutama buat yang review di Red Chain sebelumnya. Daku terharu karena ternyata yang cinta sama Miyook yang brengseknya setengah mati bukan diriku saja ((유유)). Terima kasih banyak telah mereview dan maaf ga bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu. Selanjutnya pasti akan kubuat dia makin brengsek lagi /plak.

Jaa, kore de owarimashou~

Sampai jumpa lagi di Red Chain series selanjutnya ٩('o')۶

**P.S: **Seperti biasa, selalu ada omake setelah ini ヾ（'o'）

.

.

.

.

.

.

**おまけ**

Siang telah berganti malam. Miyuki Kazuya kini tampak tengah duduk di ranjangnya sembari membaca berkas-berkas yang tadi ia bawa dari kantor. Paras tampan pria 24 tahun itu tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyuman penuh kebanggaan. Sesekali netra hazelnya melirik kepada sosok yang menjadi alasan dibalik senyumannya itu. Yaitu Sawamura yang kini tengah tertidur di sampingnya dalam balutan kemeja putih milik Miyuki yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Miyuki sangat suka melihat sosok Wamura yang mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh pemuda itu semenjak kejadian waktu Sawamura tengah heat.

Wajah manis pemuda itu tampak kelelahan dengan jejak-jejak air mata masih tersisa di area sekitar matanya. Melihat hal itu membuat senyuman di wajah Miyuki semakin merekah. Ingatannya akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu berputar di kepalanya. Kala dirinya berhasil membuat pemuda _omega_ itu kembali tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya. Dan yang lebih membuat Miyuki senang adalah ketika Sawamura memberontak padanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari celah di rongga matanya. Berani taruhan, Miyuki pasti sangat menikmati pemandangan itu.

**Drrt Drrt**

_Smartphone_ Miyuki yang diletakkan di sebelah _Sacher Torte_ Sawamura bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Miyuki meraih _smartphone_nya.

_'Huh? Kuramochi?'_ Batinnya sembari menekan tombol 'terima'.

"Ada apa Kuramochi?" Tanya Miyuki.

_"BANGSAT! KEMANA SAJA KAU PRESDIR SIALAN! CEPAT KEMBALI KE KANTOR BODOH!"_ Raung seseorang dari telepon tersebut.

"Haah? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Miyuki malas.

_"KAU KIRA HANYA AKU, ZONO, DAN NABE SAJA CUKUP UNTUK MENGURUS SEGALA PEKERJAAN YANG KAU TELANTARKAN INI! KAU BAHKAN SEENAKNYA MENYURUH KAMI MENGGANTIKANMU DALAM PERTEMUAN DENGAN KLIEN PENTING! KAU SUDAH GILA YA?"_

Miyuki menghela napas panjang. Telinganya terasa pengang akibat teriakan yang dibuat pria bernama Kuramochi itu.

"Kuramochi, aku sedang ada urusan penting saat ini. Jadi semua yang ada di kantor kuserahkan pada kalian, aku akan kembali besok pagi," jawab Miyuki malas.

_"PALING-PALING KAU CUMA MAIN-MAIN DENGAN SAWAMURA LAGI KAN?! KEMBALI KE KANTOR SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KUTELEPON POLISI UNTUKMU ATAS TUDUHAN PENYIKSAAN ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!"_ Ancam Kuramochi.

"Kuramochi, dia sudah legal sekarang," komentar Miyuki.

_"PERSETAN DENGAN ITU, CEPAT KEMBALI SEKARANG!"_

"Haah Kuramochi-_kun_, sudah kubilang aku akan kembali besok pagi. Untuk sementara, kau, Zono, dan Nabe gantikan aku untuk mengurus segala hal di kantor. Bukankah itu tugas kalian sebagai anak buahku?" Perintah Miyuki yang mendapat sumpah serapah dari si penelepon.

_"Cih, padahal kau sama sekali tak pernah mau digantikan kalau soal pekerjaanmu yang 'lain',"_ sindir Kuramochi.

Miyuki tersenyum miring, "ini dan itu berbeda. Sudah ya," kemudian Miyuki mematikan telepon tersebut. Ia yakin besok pasti akan mendapat semprotan dari Kuramochi karena seenaknya mematikan telepon.

Miyuki kembali menaruh _smartphone_nya di atas bufet tepat di sebelah _Sacher Torte_ yang tadi di bawa Sawamura. Kemudian pandangannya teralih pada _Sacher Torte_ tersebut. Ia menatap kue tersebut cukup lama. Perlahan netra _hazel_nya meredup. Ekspresinya tampak terlihat muram kala melihat kue di hadapannya itu. Seolah mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan yang tentunya bukanlah kenangan yang indah.

Iseng, jari Miyuki mencolek kue tersebut kemudian mencicipi rasanya.

"Ugh..." Miyuki membekap mulutnya. Menahan dirinya untuk memuntahkan kue yang ada di mulut.

_'Terlalu manis,'_ batin Miyuki meringis kala lidahnya mengecap rasa manis yang melewati batas kewajaran itu. Serius, Miyuki ingin tahu bagaimana Sawamura bisa membuat _Sacher Torte_ dengan rasa semanis ini.

_'Berapa banyak gula yang digunakan si bodoh ini sebenarnya?'_ Batinnya lagi.

Kemudian Miyuki beranjak dari kasur untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut sembari membawa _Sacher Torte_ buatan Sawamura.

_'Yang seperti ini bukan Sacher Torte namanya,'_

Kemudian Miyuki membuang kue tersebut ke tempat sampah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari pun datang. Hari telah berganti dan kini sudah tanggal 16 Mei. Sawamura terbangun dalam keadaan tubuh yang terasa lelah. Kepalanya pun terasa pening. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya itu tampak longgar hingga memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya yang penuh dengan bekas gigitan dan juga tanda kemerahan. Kemudian ia edarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk memastikan bahwa pria yang kemarin mengacaukan rencananya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya itu tidak ada di kamarnya.

Setelah ia yakin bahwa pria itu sudah tak ada di kamarnya,

Sawamura menangis.

Ia meraung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak peduli akan kemungkinan para pelayan ataupun Haruichi yang akan datang mendengar tangisannya. Yang pasti, saat ini ia hanya ingin melampiaskan segala emosinya dengan air mata.

_Well_, wajar saja bukan? Sebab sekali lagi, Miyuki Kazuya berhasil menghancurkannya lagi.

_'Apa dia akan terus menyiksaku seumur hidup?'_ batin Sawamura di tengah tangisannya.

Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup tenang, Sawamura mulai beranjak dari kasurnya. Tetapi mendadak _vertigo_ melandanya hingga keseimbangannya hampir oleng jika saja dirinya tidak bertumpu pada bufet di sebelah ranjangnya. Kemudian Sawamura kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Tak sengaja pandangannya teralih pada sesuatu yang ada di atas bufet itu.

"Ini... _Sacher Torte_?" Gumam Sawamura kala melihat kue tersebut.

Kue itu memang _Sacher Torte_, tetapi terlihat berbeda dari buatannya kemarin. Entah kenapa _Sacher Torte_ itu terlihat lebih... berkilau?

Kemudian pandangannya teralih pada kertas yang diletakkan tak jauh dari piring berisi _Sacher Torte_ tersebut. Isi kertas itu bertuliskan,

'**Habiskan**'

Hanya satu kata. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Sawamura tau siapa yang menuliskan.

"Miyuki Kazuya..." gumamnya.

Sawamura berasumsi, bahwa _Sacher Torte_ di hadapannya ini pun pasti buatan pria itu. Mengingat Haruichi pernah berkata padanya bahwa pria itu cukup ahli dalam memasak, termasuk membuat kue.

Pada saat itu, Sawamura tak mengertu apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran pria bajingan itu. Setelah menghancurkan dirinya lagi kemarin, sekarang pria itu membuatkannya _Sacher Torte_. Sudah itu ia disuruh menghabiskannya pula.

Sawamura tak mengerti.

Tapi satu hal yang ia mengerti, akan jadi gawat baginya jika pria itu tahu ia tak menghabiskan _Sacher Tortenya_. Karena itulah, terpaksa ia menyuapi dirinya dengan kue tersebut meski rasanya enggan.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sawamura yang terkejut akan sensasi yang dirasakan lidahnya kala memakan _Sacher Torte_ tersebut.

Rasa manis dan pahitnya cokelat. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa khas _Sacher_ yang mengingatkannya akan setiap momen pada saat perayaan ulang tahunnya. Rasa itu, rasa yang sama dengan _Sacher Torte_ buatan sang ibu. Rasa yang sangat disukainya.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata kembali mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membuat _Sacher Torte_ seperti ini," gumamnya sambil kembali memakan kue tersebut. Menikmati tiap sensasi yang ditimbulkan Sacher Torte tersebut pada lidahnya. Mengecap tiap rasa manis dan pahit yang menjadi satu dan begitu memanjakan lidahnya dan membuatnya kecanduan.

"Setelah menghancurkanku kau malah membuatkanku _Sacher Torte_ ini, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu?"

**おわり**


End file.
